Interviews with a Shadow
by Tetsui
Summary: A various look at the P4 gang and what happens with their daily interactions with their Shadows. 3 of 10


**Interviews with A Shadow**

**A Persona 4 Fanfiction**

**3 of 10**

**Author's Note: The following is based off of my belief that when they accepted their Shadows, they didn't actually go away. You'll see what I mean.**

**Kanji**

It was a busy day at Tatsumi Textiles, and Kanji was running the register. However, his mind was elsewhere as he argued with someone who looked almost exactly like him. The main difference? This Kanji was wearing a long loincloth at pointing at random men in the shop.

You could say that this made Kanji more than a little bit angry.

"Shut up. Thank you, come again."

"**Oooh, look at him, he looks nice and strong."**

"I said, shut up. Thank you for the business"

"**Oooh, and look at him. Such large muscles to squeeze."**

"Shut up, I said! Sorry, here's your materials."

"**Oooh! And look at him! He could pound me all night lo-!"**

"Shutup shutup shutup shutup shutup SHUTUP!"

Everyone in the shop looked over at Kanji who appeared to be yelling at no one. He looked around at all the people and rubbed the back of his head as he apologized.

As you can tell, it was a very...interesting day, and you can see why his mother doesn't let him work the register anymore.

**Yosuke**

It was just after lunchtime on a day scheduled for midterms. Of course, Yosuke had forgotten to study last night, or any of the nights for the past few weeks, so he was very ill-prepared.

'Dammit, why did I have to stay up all night watching that damn kung-fu movie!'

"**Because you promised that Chie chick you'd return it today, duh."**

'Wait, that was today?'

"**You really are an idiot, you know that, right?"**

'Oh, shut up and make yourself useful. Give me the answers Partner put on his test.'

"**Sheesh, you sure do whine a lot. Was this what it was like for Pharos?"**

'Who?'

"**Nobody _you're_ cool enough to know. Anyways, the guy doesn't have his paper."**

'What?'

"**Turned it in about 10 minutes after he started. What? You didn't notice?"**

'Ah, man, I'm screwed!'

"**Heh, tell me about."**

He leaned forward a bit toward the desk in front of him.

"Hey, Partner," he whispered, "could ya help me out?"

He didn't move. He had his eyes closed and the gentle rising and falling of his chest showed that he had fallen asleep.

"**Dear God! Could you _be_ more gay for him?"**

'Oi! Shut it!'

Yosuke took his pencil and was about to poke the person in front of him when one of his eyes opened quickly.

"Poke me with that, and I take it." He whispered threateningly.

Yosuke then slumped back into his seat with a defeated look on his face.

"**Well, looks like you're up a creek with out a boat!"**

'Just shut up.'

Yosuke made the lowest grade in the class, while 'Partner' made the highest. Yosuke spent the next day trying to study.

He failed.

**Yukiko & Chie**

It was a nice fall evening. The piles of leaves on the ground were a nice orange color, and the Samegawa Riverbank looked beautiful this time of year. It was a perfect setting.

"**Hey, you said we were going to look for cute guys!"**

Weeellllll, almost perfect.

"I said nothing of the sort! You're just trying to put words in my mouth."

"**Well, if I say it, it's the same as you saying it."**

Yukiko stopped walking.

"Well, when you put it that way."

The other Yukiko looked very hopeful.

"Nice try."

And instantly fell gloomy.

They walked for a bit with the other Yukiko sulking.

"**C'mon, Yuki-chan~! Please~! Just one guy~!"**

"No! Absolutely not!"

"**But why~?"**

"Don't whine so much, it looks bad."

"Hey Yukiko!"

Yukiko looked over at sees Chie by the gazebo.

"Oh, hello Chie. Wait, if you're here, then that means-"

"**Yuki-chan~!"**

"**Oooh! It's my Prince!"**

The two other selves proceeded to run to each other in slow motion, before meeting, and well, giving more connotations for why people believe these two to be a couple.

"Hey! Stop that!"

"Oi! Stop doing that! Get away from each other! Now!"

The two real selves then proceeded to wrestle the two away from each other, which resulted in more awkward positioning.

Meanwhile, in a nearby bush, the other Yosuke was hiding in a nearby bush and taking pictures with his phone.

"**Heh heh. Sweet."**

"Oi! Where are you?"

"***snicker* Wow buddy, do _you_ have some bad timing."**

The other Yosuke got out of the bush and walked toward Yosuke.

"Where were you?"

"**Bushes. Here."**

He tossed back Yosuke's cell.

"What's this?"

"**Awesomeness."**

Yosuke took one look at the picture and blushed.

"Y-you can't just take pictures like that!"

"**Too late, already did."**

"Yeah well, I'm deleting them, before they fall into the wrong hands."

Yosuke deleted the pictures from his phone.

"There, that's done."

However, the other Yosuke was snickering.

"Oh no. What did you do?"

"***snicker*Posted them on the school's web site!"**

He then began to howl with laughter.

"You didn't."

"**I did! And I signed em too!"**

"You didn't."

"**I did!"**

Yosuke stood there for a minute of two before walking away.

"**Hey, where ya goin?"**

"To prepare myself for the absolute death you have made for me. But before that, I'm writing a will."

The next day, pictures of...Yukiko and Chie's...awkwardness were on every bulletin board in the school.

Also the next day, that afternoon, the body of one Yosuke Hanamura was found in critical condition and taken to the nearby hospital for treatment. He refuses to say who his attacker(s) was/were.

**Naoto**

All was calm in the Shirogane Estate. In a room near the back of the compound, two figures, one wearing a blue suit, the other a large lab coat, were sitting at a table drinking tea.

Well, one was drinking, the other was more poking at the food before them.

"**I'm bored~!"**

"You are always bored."

"**Yeah, but today I'm really~ bored~~~~~~!"**

"Deal with it for now. I will let you do as you wish later, but for now, we will sit, and we will drink tea, like mature, civilized-"

*splat*

That would be a small cake hitting Naoto in the face.

She sat calmly for a moment, dispelling her urge to shoot her doppelganger, then took a napkin and wiped the cake from her face.

"How very childish."

"**C'mon~! Let's go someplace!"**

"I said we would go later."

The other Naoto then appeared behind the real Naoto.

"**Please~~"**

"No."

"**Can we go to the park? I love the park!"**

"No."

"**Ooh, how about the river? I love~ the river!"**

"No."

"**Oooh, how about Junes? I love~~ Junes!**

"Not unless something comes up."

"**Ooooh, how about we go see Senpai?"**

Naoto turned her head slightly away from the other Naoto to hide a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"**Yeah, yeah, let's go see Senpai! Ooh, my defective instincts are kicking in! I deduce, you like Senpai!"**

This got her attention as she faced her other self with a slightly bigger blush.

"Th-that's not true!"

"**Sure~ it is~! Yeah, yeah, that's what we'll do, we'll go see Senpai! I love~~~~~~ Senp-!"**

And she was immediately pushed to the ground with a hand clasped over her mouth and a gun at her head.

"Say it, and die." Naoto said, voice heavy with venom.

"**Heh heh, what? That I l-o-v-e Senpai?"**

The next few hours at the Shirogane Complex were...less than calm. A construction team was called in the next day to repair several walls and a section of roof that was destroyed in what the press called a 'Giant Robot Attack.' All press were immediately paid off by a generous donation to their individual papers from an anonymous donor, and Naoto received a stern talking-to from her Grandfather and was forbidden to carry firearms inside the Estate.

**Rise**

"Are you sure this will get his attention?"

"**Oh most definitely. He won't be able to take his eyes off of you."**

"I kinda feel uncomfortable going out in public like this."

"**Suck it up! You want Sempai's attention, or not."**

"No, no, I do!"

"**Then shut your pretty little mouth and walk!"**

After skirting through town with a little exposure to people as possible, Rise finally made it to her Sempai's house. She was pretty sure no one was home right now other than her Sempai. Oh God how she hoped that were true.

She knocked on the door and waited. When the door began to open, she struck a pose for her Sempai who would open the door...except it wasn't her Sempai who opened the door.

"Don't worry, I'll get it! Uh, hi, um...wow."

Standing before her was Tohru Adachi, assistant detective to Dojima-san. Every single cell in her body told her to run as fast as she could, but her body wouldn't cooperate.

"Um, I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong house."

Adachi then slowly closed the door, leaving Rise to grab her nerve and run home, not caring who saw.

She didn't show up for school for a few days after that.

**Protagonist**

"Hey, Adachi! Who was it? Anyone for me?"

"I don't think you're that lucky, kid." Adachi muttered not so quietly.

'Ah, well, it probably was nothing.' He thought as he headed for his room on the second floor. He unlocked the door, stepped inside, and re-locked the door.

He flipped on the light, sat down, pulled out a book, and began reading.

He heard a slight snickering from by his computer desk/study desk.

He looked over and saw his other self, printing page after page of something.

"**This is going all~ over the school."**

"What did you find now?"

"**Um, nothing, nothing."** He said with a bit of fear in his eyes.

"Do I need to summon Trumpeter again?" He said, holding his open hand.

"**Um, no-no need, Aniki."**

"Are you sure?" The card appearing in his hand.

"**Yes, sir!"**

The card vanished from his hand and he went back to his book.

"Good. Now stop being so loud, you're interfering with my reading. I'm almost done with the series and I'd like to finish today."

"**Yes, sir!"**

"Oh, and don't waster all of my paper, I have a term paper due in a few days and I'll need at least 5 pages."

"**Yes, sir, Aniki! Whatever you say!"**

The night went on like usual.

**Teddie**

Teddie is sitting by himself in his room. Alone.

He looks up at you.

"Teddie always misses out on the fun."

Fin

**Author's Note: Yep, I broke the Fourth Wall there a bit, but it works with him. And yes, I personally believe Souji has a Shadow, it's just scared to death of him. Oh, and Aniki is a title that lower yakuza members use for their bosses. Heh heh, I just made you slightly afraid of him, ne? Anywho, R & R.**


End file.
